Unexpected Twists
by Shivi63
Summary: Sydney is back in Russia and her life has a few unexpected twists. What will she do when Adrian finds her and her...secret? Will they be back together or Sydney won't be able to overcome her fears? This is my first story so please read and review. Disclaimer : I don't own any characters. I own the plot.
1. Chapter 1

I was standing in a narrow alley. The street light had flickered a few times and then gone out. The heavy rain blurred my vision and I tried to see the body at the corner.

It was a strigoi.

I went towards it and took out a small tranparent vial from my purse and poured a few drops over the body and tried not to shiver. Strigoi's still made my blood cold.

As I watched the body started decomposing and finally disappeard.

I went to my car and drove away.

It's been five years since i was back in Russia, my post before I was invovled in the Rose debacle. Five years since i left the gang in Palm Springs...including Adrian.

I had not wanted to do it but the alchemists had left me no choice.

It had only beens a few weeks since i had found out i was pregnant. The alchemists had come to know and had told me to either leave Adrian and continue as one of them or loose both Adrian and my baby and be sent to re-education.

I had chosen to keep my baby and was next day transferred to Russia. For Adrian, Jill and Eddie, i had just disappeared from the planet.

I turned on the corner and stoped in front of a house with a large green yard. Alchemists still paid a good salary.

I parked my car and rang the bell. The girl I had hired to babysit my daughter, when i had received an alert from the alchemists, opened the door. I thanked her and went to my four year old wonder. With green emerald eyes and her charming smile she looked like just like Adrian, except her hair which were blond like mine.

"Mamma!" Taylor rushed to me and wrapped herself around my legs.

I took her in my arms and smiled at her.

"What has my little angel been doing?"

"I have been painting. See. "

She waved a sheet in front of me. It was filled with splashes of colours. It seemed to be modern art. I remembered Adrian showing me his paintings and chiding me for not understanding them.

I carried Taylor to her room which had a big photo of Adrian and me laughing. I had many of our photos around the house. The one thing that the alchemists couldn't take from me were my memories.

I tucked my daughter in her bed and went in my room. I opened my laptop and typed the report. I went to the bed and tried to sleep.

The next morning the sun shined and i got Taylor ready for school. She was a cheerful and charming girl. At first I was a little afraid of telling my little damphir that she might be a little different from other children but she had taken it in a stride.

I left her at the school and went for my daytime job. I worked as a professor at the university. I had gone to college and got a degree in ancient architecture.

I entered the campus and stopped short. Getting out of a bright yellow mustang was none other than Jill Dragomir, Princess of the Moroi.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for all your reviews. I loved them. Infact they got me so excited that I wrote another chapter. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 2

My mouth fell open. I put my hand on my lips and hid behind my car. I dare not look at who

* * *

was sitting in the driver seat. I already knew who it was gonna be. But still my eyes turned involuntarily ...and I saw him. I could not see his face clearly but I could imagine those green eyes smiling at me the way they had the last time I had seen him.

His head turned towards my car and I ducked. He could not see me...could he?

I peeped and saw Jill wave at him and he drove away. I released my breath which I had not realised I had been holding. Jill entered the university.

What were Jill and Adrian doing in Russia? And moreover what was Jill doing at the university? Had they found me? No, that could not be possible the alchemists had hidden my trail very well, they couldn't have found me.

I slowly came out from my hiding and circled half the perimeter of the building and entered through the back gate. The reception was empty.

"Who was the pretty girl who came before the first period?" I tried to ask non-chalantly but my voice sounded strained to me.

"Oh she! She was the model for some art project. They say she is quite famous in America."

I nodded and tried to keep my relief from showing on my face. So they had not found me.

But I still needed to be cautious. Alchemists had not given me my freedom for nothing. I clearly remembered the contract they had made me sign. That dreaded contract and what they would do to everyone I love, especially Adrian and Taylor, If I ever broke it.

I had to keep away from Adrian, I could not let him know I was here, to save him from me.

"_Dasvedaniya_" I said to the receptionist.

She smiled and I got out and sat in my car, pressing my back against the cool seat cover. Today when i had seen him I had almost had a break down. I had wanted to reach out and touch his face.

Adrian's face flashed in my mind, his hand curled around my cheek, his eyes laughing at me, "My little Miss I'm a Quick Study".

I had groaned at that time but now I'd give away almost everything to have him call me that.

I had to get away. This time I was lucky but it wasn't going to be so the next time.

My phone tang and I saw it was from _them. _They usually called at night.

"Hello Sydney here"

"Miss Sage a strigoi was spotted in the east side of the city last night, the body is in the basement. You need to leave right now before someone notices."

"Alright mam"

The call ended. I stared at my phone and sighed. I called Taylor's school and told them that her babysiter would be picking her up.

I drove over to the address Stanton had given me. By the time I reached, it was evening.

I searched in my purse and took out another vial and dropped a few drops on the metal lock. It melted and I opened the door It was dark and the floor creaked.

I muttered an incantation and a fire ball burned in my hands. The room was messy and dust lined everything.

I walked across the room to a big hole in the floor. I peeped down. No stairs. I huffed and extinguished the fire and jumped down. Thud.

What was that sound?

Before I could turn around a hand snaked around my waist.

I screamed and a hand clamped on my mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you so much for your suggestions, tips and reviews. I will try to follow them. I have made this chapter longer. Enjoy. **

Chapter 3

Sydney's POV

I bit the hand on my mouth and tried to get free but he..it held on me with his other arm. I twisted and saw red eyes staring at me. I shuddered. Strigoi. Alchemists had been faulty.

He clutched my throat. I kicked and screamed but all in vain.

I tried to concentrate and a reddish yellow ball appeared in my right hand and I threw it at him. I did not wait for him to recover and another fire ball glowed in my hand, this time bright blue. I aimed at his head.

"Aaaaah" He shouted, his hair catching fire. This was such a _Deja vu_. I fell down and dragged myself away from him. I felt around for my purse and found it at my left side. I tried to open the zip but my hands were shaking very badly. _Finally_, it opened. I took out my alchemist kit and quickly made a chemical. I threw it at the burning strigoi. I could not let him burn down the house.

His screaming stopped abruptly and his body started shimmering and then at last vanished.

I was sweating and breathing heavily.

_"What the hell just happened_?" I whispered to myself.

Trying to collect my breath, I wiped the tears that were falling down my cheeks.

Shaking, I got up and picked up my purse.

I quickly decomposed the second body, the one for which I had come.

Getting out of the basement was not easy as there were no stairs. I tried to do a levitation spell and hit my head two times on the ceiling before finally getting out. I rushed out of the house, tripping many times, but I did not have the energy to make another fire ball. I got into my car and drove away.

When I had calmed myself I realised that something was quite wrong.

I just couldn't place my finger on it. I filed it away for later. Right now I just wanted to be next to my baby. I _needed_ her.

Rest of the drive I tried to compose myself. I couldn't let Taylor see me like this.

I stopped in front of our home and parked the car. Taking deep breaths I got out. With a quick spell I cleaned my clothes and smoothed them.

Tired, I sleepily walked to the door and rang the bell. I heard voices and then Taylor opened the door and grinned at me. I felt a smile forming on my face too.

I kissed her and hugged her tight. My eyes were filling and I blinked rapidly.

"Mamma, why is your neck all red."

My hand touched my neck and I winced with pain.

" Ah...darling , its nothing, mommy just tied her scarf a little tight.

Her hand softly brushed against my neck and I closed my eyes and breathed her scent. She was my anchor.

I went to bed and tried to sleep but couldn't. As soon as I closed my eyes I felt like I was suffocating.

I took out a magazine and started reading it. I remembered my previous musing and decided that something was truly wrong. _Just like it had been with Keith's accident, my conscience said._

The strigoi had never once tried to drink my blood and instead it had tried to choke me to death.

I shuddered. Someone wanted me killed.

I decided that sleep was going to evade me tonight. I can go on my night time patrol, I thought.

I dressed in an artfully faded blue jeans and a full sleeve black high neck sweater. I wrapped a red scarf around my neck to hide the marks. I wanted to mix with the crowds.

I went to Taylor's room and put a spell on her to alert me if anything went wrong with her.

Locking the door , I grabbed my purse and went out in the night air.

It was lightly snowing but the streets were bursting with human population...and moroi and dhampirs.

I checked the narrow alleys. I knew the regular moroi and dhampirs in my area and then went to check on their favourite haunts.

I rubbed my hands and blew warm air on them. I had to stop wearing gloves after the one time I had accidently caught them on fire. Taylor had been horrified and I had to suffer from the pain of burning.

I had gotten used to the russian cold but I missed the Palm Springs heat...and many more Palm Springs..._things_.

I entered a night club and surveyed.

The place was packed as usual. I spotted two moroi that I knew. They were accompanied by two dhampir bodyguards. I nodded at them.

I circled the room and made notes for my report.

Suddenly I spotted a bright lime green waistcoat across the room. The face was hidden in the shadows but I recognised him.

The Snake. _Abe Mazur. _

I tried to turn away before he saw me but there was no space. He looked over and saw me. _Oh no! _His eyes went wide and then he started walking towards me.

I did a teleporting spell.

I saw the Snake's jaw drop as my surroundings shimmered and then I found myself in my bedroom. I sighed and sat on my bed, my head hung.

Today was the 2nd worst day of my life. Abe Mazur had seen me.

Maybe he will think that it was a trick of light and he had imagined me there?

Huh, who was I trying to fool? If one thing Abe was not, it was an idiot, well except in the clothing department. He had directly looked in my eyes and saw my horrified expression.

By now my body was exhausted due to the number of spells I had done in the last few hours. The teleporting one had really drained me.

I fell on my bed and my eyes closed on their own accord.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Again thanks for your AMAZING reviews. And I am sorry for short chapters.**

**I've tried to make it up to you. There's a SURPRISE for you ! **

**So what are you waiting for, start reading!**

Chapter 4

I woke up next day with a blistering head ache.

I took an asprin and set out to do the daily chores. I dropped Taylor at school and called at my day job to inform them that I won't be able to come today. I had decided that if I wanted to know about my mysterious enemy, morning would be the best time to search alchemist records.

I drove to the headquarter. It was situated in the less populated area of the city , surrounded by closed warehouses. Showing my ID I entered the modern building. The walls were a light peach color and resembled the nearby buildings. It was nothing auspicious and appeared quite ordinary from outside. I was ushered in to a spacious basement which stored the alchemist records.

Various computers were lined in systematic rows. I sat on the last one.

I searched for the alert which was sent to me and found the message. It had been reported by a dhampir and it said nothing about the second strigoi.

Disappointed I sighed and was about to turn off the computer, when I saw a dialogue box asking a password for additional information. _Additional information?_

I typed my alchemist code but it rejected it.

Hmm. It seemed I required the password of a higher authority to access it. But why?

What did the alchemists want to hide about such a normal report?

I picked my bag and rushed to Stanton's office.

Stanton's secretary was a shrewd lady with sharp eyes which made you feel like she could look right through your soul.

"Can I see Donna Stanton? Its Sydney sage."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but its quite important."

She rang Stanton and motioned for me to go in.

"Hello, Sydney, what brought you here?" Stanton asked

"Yesterday, I was given incomplete information regarding a case. You told me that there was one dead strigoi but I wasn't informed about the other living one."

"Ahh, yes, I read your report. I agree that it was grave mistake on part of our officials. We are very sorry. You need not worry about this in future. I promise you that it won't happen again."

I wanted to believe her, Oh I so wanted to believe her. But I couldn't. Something about the way she averted her eyes while talking to me, struck me very wrong.

The phone on her desk started ringing and she jumped. This was odd, alchemists,especially senior alchemists, were never startled.

"Hello. Donna Stanton here...Oh! I'll be there don't worry its all taken care of...hmmm... Yes, I will check right now ... just let me open the server."

This was my chance I realised, though I absolutely hated doing it.

Closing my eyes I uttered a spell and... found myself looking through Stanton's eyes. As she typed her password I memorised it and ended the spell.

"Thank you ." I said and left.

I almost ran through the corridor to the Record room. Once again taking my previous seat,I opened my file and entered Stanton's password. It worked!

But my elation only lasted for a second as I saw what was on the screen.

It was the image of the Strigoi choking me...followed by a shot of me throwing a fire ball at me.

As I scrolled down I saw numerous other pictures of me, some quite normal...the others not quite so.

They knew. _The alchemists knew I was a witch!_

But the question was, why had they kept quite this long?

I searched and found no pictures of Taylor. Thank God.

Now, the only question was that why had they kept quite this long and only now decided to kill me?

And what would they do to Taylor?

I needed to know their complete plan. And their was only one Moroi who could do this.

It seemed that the universe was playing a game with me. The man from whom I was hiding just yesterday, was the one I needed to see today. It would be quite hilarious if it wasn't so depressing.

Tonight I'm going to see _Zmey_.

I left the headquarters and went home to prepare for a scrying spell. I didn't know for sure if Abe was going to be at that club today. I was lucky that today was a full moon.

The door bell rang and I went to open the door. Who could it be at that time of the day?

My eyes went wide as I looked at who was standing at the door

Wearing his trademark grin and stylishly messy hair was none other than Adrian Ivashkov, with my daughter by his side.

I gaped at him like a fish out of water. My mouth closing and opening.

I blurted the first thing that came in my mind.

"How did you get her out of school?"

"We meet after five years and this is the first thing that you say, Sage? How do you think I got her out?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Ofcourse, compulsion." I muttered.

"Now would you invite me in, or do you want to talk standing at the door? Adrian said.

"Oh! You can come in daddy, I want to show you my room. I have so many pictures of you and mommy."

I numbly closed the door and turned around and suddenly Adrian's lips were on mine and it seemed like we were back in Palm Springs. Heat shot through me and I put my hands around his neck to pull him closer. Adrian wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up and I was in ecstasy.

He pulled away suddenly.

He grinned at me but then his expression turned serious.

"Well, that was an amazing welcome Sage, but don't you have some explaining to do?"

And I didn't know if I should laugh or cry at seeing the love of my life after five years.

Then I remembered the contract with the alchemists and the color drained from my face.

**A/N What have you got to say?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Lord Ivashkov what are you doing here and how dare you kiss me!" I shouted at Adrian.

His jaw hung open as if he thought that I was mad. Which ofcourse I was. What was I thinking? From those photos I had come to know that the alchemists had installed hidden cameras in the house. I tried to look as rude as I could.

I checked to see if Taylor was still in her room, and then took Adrian's hand and towed him to the door.

"Sydney, what happened? Why the hell are you behaving like this. You were fine a minute ago. SYDNEY STOP! WILL YOU TALK TO ME FOR A SECOND!" Adrian shouted. His face was red and puffed up with anger. But he still looked handsome.

"In your dreams!" I replied in a sarcastic tone, hoping he would understand the message.

His eyes became a fraction wide and he gave an imperceptible nod and went out of the door, slamming it behind him.

I gave a relieved sigh and leaned against the door.

"Mamma, why were you and daddy shouting at each other, I thought you would be happy to see him?", Taylor asked softly.

"Its nothing baby, we were just acting. Adrian and I always play this game. We see that who see that whose face turns red first." I said as I tried to dodge her

"Oh, then daddy won!" She laughed and hopped away.

But a thought had been eating me. How did Adrian know about Taylor?

_Yesterday afternoon_

Taylor's POV

Lily had come to pick me up from school today. Why couldn't mamma come? She is always busy. Huhh. I wish she would be there when I reach home.

Lily and I walked on the road. Mamma said I should never walk in the middle of the road or I could get hurt.

A car passed by me. Wow. It was a yellow color car. So beautiful. I loved cars.

Oh I wish I could touch it!

I took Lily's hand and towed her across the road towards the car.

A man was coming out. He wore really nice clothes.

I reached him and pulled at his jeans. He looked down.

OH MY !

It was daddy! He was back!

"Daddy!" I said and wrapped my arms around him.

He looked at me strangely. Didn't he know me?

"Daddy, you don't know me?" I blinked fast to stop the tears from my eyes. I stepped away.

Lily was saying sorry to him. I put my bag down and took out my Minnie Mouse purse.

I opened it and turned it towards daddy.

" See daddy, its you and mamma."

His eyes became very big and his face turned very white.

I hopped he didn't fall sick.

Adrian's POV

I looked at Sydney and my face laughing up at me.

_My Sage_

_She was alive._

And it seemed that she wasn't alone.

I stared wide eyed at the little girl with green emerald eyes and golden daughter.

I thought fiercely. And Sydney had kept me away from her.

"What is your name darling?" I asked her.

"Taylor Ivashkov"

A memory flooded my mind.

_Me and Sydney at Veronica's supposed hide out._

_"Hi, I'm Jet and this is Taylor". I tried to hide my smile as Sydney glared at me._

"Come daddy, lets go home." She tucked at my legs. I came back to present.

I lifted her and took her in my arms. The girl who was accompaning her was gaping. Her gaze kept juggling between me and the photo.

_Well I knew that Adrian Ivashkov's handsome visage was worth more than a second glance_.

I looked at Taylor and said "Let's go darling."

Taylor lead the way to a small cottage like house with a yard.

The other girl, who I had gathered was her babysitter, took out a key an opened the door.

The hall was brightly lit and very clean and had an organized look to it. _Of course_.

The walls were lined with photos. I stepped towards them and gaped.

There were Taylor's photo, in chronological order...and then Sydney's and my photos from Palm Springs...

I touched them, my fingers brushing each of them, as if I could relive those moments again by touching them. I gulped.

Taylor took my hand in hers and towed me towards a room. I look at our joined hands and a smile tucked on my lips.

" This is Mamma's room." A large photo of me and Sydney looked down at me. We were laughing helplessly.

I blinked back the tears. _Adrian Ivashkov did not cry._

Sydney had a lot to answer.

But not today.

I needed to be prepared. I didn't want to start crying when I talked to her. I needed to get a grip on myself. I will see her tomorrow, when I had the upper hand.

"Taylor, listen to me darling, don't tell mummy you met me today. We will surprise her. Tomorrow I'll pick you up from school and we will surprise her."

She nodded. Intelligence glinting in her eyes. _She was my Sage's daughter alright._

Ok, now everything was planned.

Be ready to be blown away tomorrow Sage. Adrian Ivashkov is back.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I loved writing this chapter and hope you like it too. I wanted to highlight Sydney's feelings for Adrian in this chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

Sydney' POV

After Adrian was gone,I pondered if I should find Abe or not. In the end I ca,e to the conclusion that being prepared never hurt anyone.

I arranged the ingredients and sat in the attic.

I tried to concentrate but came up empty . This was odd.

I must find his photo and try another spell.

But I will try it tomorrow. I was exhausted right now.

And I had to prepare to meet Adrian.

What would I say to him? How will I answer his questions without revealing too much?

Should I let him take me to a spirit dream? All these years I had been protecting myself from spirit dreams by a spell. Should I break it now or not.

No, I will see Adrian. I had promised him and moreover Adrian did not deserve this.

I got ready for bed. I was sure it will take me hours of tossing and turning to finally get into a deep enough slumber for a spirit dream. My head touched the pillow and the next thing I knew I was asleep.

My surroundings shimmered and I was in the spirit dream. Adrian strode towards me.

Adrian...Oh how he made my heart beat faster, like it was going to jump out of my chest with happiness...but at the same time I felt like someone had twisted a knife in my heart...my heart which belongs to Adrian and always will._ This is too painful,_ I cried.

My feelings waiting to burst out and me trying to suppress them_. I can't show them_. I hate how I'm feeling right now. Like there is not enough air in the room. Like I won't live another minute if I did not touch him this instant. Like I would give anything just to breathe his scent one last time.

Adrian stopped right in front of me. Just inches apart. Adrian's hand curled around my cheek softly. Involuntarily I leaned into his touch. I felt warm tingles everywhere and shivered. I took a deep breath. His scent washing over me. _Home_.

I was wearing the red dress which Lia DeStephano had designed for me.

"Sydney, you are the most beautiful creature to ever walk this earth." Adrian said, repeating what he had said so many years ago, that night in Palm Springs.

"Adrian, I'm so sorry, but we can't do this."

He sighed and closed his eyes, he looked like he was in pain. Of course he was. This is what you do to him, Sydney. I said to myself.

He removed his hand from my cheek. No! I wanted to say...but I couldn't.

I couldn't because I did not own myself. _They_ owned me. But a part of me will always be Adrian's. A part that will always want him. Always yearn for him.

"Sydney, why do you do this to me?" Pain cracking his voice.

_Oh Adrian it hurts so much! Please make it stop. Please. _But I couldn't voice my thoughts. I couldn't say anything as I stared into his emerald green eyes. I could get lost in them. No, I was already lost in them.

I took his hand in mine, I couldnt stop myself. The hurt in his eyes was killing me. My lips gently brushed over his knuckles and I closed my eyes in ecstasy. Adrian pulled me to him and crushed me against his chest. And it was then that I started crying. Tears pouring down my cheeks. And as I sobbed, soaking his shirt, he held me against him.

_"I'm so so sorry, Adrian", _I kept on murmuring again and again and sobbed hard.

But I knew that this was the happiest I had been in the last few years. That I was where I wanted to be, where I belonged. In Adrian Ivashkov's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So so so sorry for updating this chapter so late. Too many things came up this week. Thank you for your patience, reviews and follows. They mean so much to me. Everytime I get a review, follow or fave, I jump around the house and tell it to anyone who would listen. So here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 7

Adrian's POV

"Take Taylor away Adrian."

My eyes widened at her words. Had I heard her correctly? I had watched her lips form the words but I could not believe what she had just said.

"Sage, can you repeat that, I'm sure that I misheard you."

"Adrian you heard correctly. I need you to take Taylor away and keep her safe. Protect her with all you have."

"B..But why Sydney? Whats happening?" _What had brought this on?_

"You dont need to know that...but just remember one thing."

She took my hand in hers. I looked down at our entwined hands."

"We love you." She whispered.

"Sage, I need to know what is happening. I promise I will do everything I can to protect you. You dont need to worry. I-"

"Adrian, I _cant." What did she mean by that she cant?_

" First of all, we need a feasible reason for her to go with you." I stared at her in bewilderment.

Oblivious to my confusion, she continued.

"Then I will need to disappear. You will break every contact with me. But first thing first, what you need to do is get Taylor's custody. But I can't simply give it to you. The Alchemists will get suspicious. Adrian you must think of something real soon. Like tomorrow. You need to help me just this one time. No questions."

I tried to keep up with her. Slowly the impact of what she was saying seeped in. Something must be really wrong.

" Alright Sage, I will get back to you tomorrow about it. If no questions asked is what you want, then I will accept it. You can always count on me."

And I ended the dream.

I woke up in my bed, staring at the ceiling. Something was really wrong here... but I needed to protect Taylor. My daughter.

My and Sage's daughter.

Hmm... I must think of a plan.

I took out my phone and serched through my contacts for the no.

" Hey Jailbait, I need your help. Meet me at 9."

Sydney's POV

I woke up with a start after Adrian ended the spirit dream. Deciding that I couldn't get anymore sleep, I went to the kitchen to make coffee. I leaned against the counter as the grinder worked.

It was still full moon. That meant that I could still perform the spell to locate Abe. May be I can ask Adrian. No, he well get worried and suspicious.

I quickly took out the ingredients I had bought and laid them out. Gathering them in my arm, I walked to the yard. I placed the bowl on the ground and filled it with water, sprinkling the herbs in it and on myself. I sat on the grass and concentrated on performing the spell. At first all I could see was dense white fog, then it slowly faded until I had a clear view of my target. And what I saw made my eyes bulge and the spell broke.

Didn't Zmey like having fun.

I quickly changed and then performed the necessary safety spells for Taylor. I rushed

out of the house, grabbing my purse on the way. Then I remembered what I had seen in the alchemist headquarters today and quickly did a invisibility spell on myself. I was already getting tired. Thankfully, Zmey was nearby.

I walked past the three lanes and past the shops towards a nightclub. Really, couldn't he be at some other place! What I had seen with the spell had scared my mind forever.

I entered the night club and quickly looked around, spotting him at a secluded table with the moroi girl I had seen him with in the bowl.

He was still kissing her.

I broke the invisibility spell and rushed towards his table, squeezing through the crowd.

I cleared my throat loudly and his guardians stepped forward. Abe Mazur lifted his head and raised an eyebrow at me. He jerked his head at the guardians and they backed off.

" Ahh, at last you have made time to see me Miss Sage."


	8. Chapter 8

Adrian's POV

I sat at a secluded table at Spencers and waited for Jill.

She had wanted to come to Russia for a modeling assignment and I and Eddie had accompanied her. Eddie, because he was her guardian and me because...well I guess that I was just bored.

And now wasn't I glad that I had come!

Never in a million years I had believed that Sage would be here. I mean, why would she come here, when she enjoyed sunlight so much. Moreover this was a vampire haven, both for moroi and strigoi. Why would she want to associate on a daily basis with them...well except me. _Everyone_ wanted to _associate_ with Adrian Ivashkov. But her still being an alchemist explained it all.

The cafe door swung open and Jill entered, looking like a super model. It figured as she _was_ a super model. Heads turned towards her but she remained oblivious to them.

"Hi Adrian."

"Hey Jailbait. How's it going with Castile? Did you two manage to go on your first date yet?" I said, smirking at her.

She grimaced.

"I know that he does not like me that way. You don't have to rub it on my face everytime we talk."

"Thats were you are wrong Jill." I said softly. Covering her hand with mine.

She blushed.

"Ok! Enough about me. Tell me what was so important that you required _my help_?"

"Jill I have a daughter. With Sydney." Jill had mastered the bond years ago, so she could only see through my mind if she wanted to spy on me.

Her mouth fell open and she gaped at me like a fish.

"Well...thats not what I had expected you to say." Jill said taking a deep breath.

"But thats not all. It seems to me that Sydney is in some kind of trouble...and she wants me to keep Taylor. I need to adopt her legally , without getting the alchemists any more suspicious. And for all this, I need the backing of the royal moroi princess."

"Adrian, you know that I would do everything to help you, just tell me what needs to be done."

"Zmey, I need a favour."

"Miss Sage when I first met you I knew that we were going to be doing business again. Now, what dire situation has brought you to me? Guessing from our previous meetings, I think I can safely say that I'm not one of your favourite people."

"I need to disappear from the face of the earth..., hidden from the alchemist radar. And I will need everything that is required to vanish from the human accounts as well."

Abe's eyes twinkled and he gazed at me with a slight smirk on his face.

"It would be my pleasure to help you Miss Sage, but I believe that you _still_ work for the alchemists. Why would you want to hide from them? The last I checked, they had you under their thumb." He sneered the last sentence.

He said it in an odd tone. As if speaking it pained him.

I looked a him, bewildered. Why would Abe be upset with the my choice of profession?

I wanted to ask him, get some answers. But I kept my mouth shut.

"Abe ,I dont have to tell you all this, its none of your business."

"My ,my Sydney, I hadnt meant to offend you."

His words said something but his tone implied the exact opposite. Yep. Zmey had said it exactly to offend me.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself. I wanted Mazur's help. No, I **needed** his help. It wont do to be rude to him. This is not how you ask some to do you a favour Sydney, I chided myself.

"Abe, please tell me if you will be able to help me or not?"

"Ofcourse I will be able to do it." He said in an offended tone.

"Then I guess the question is that whether you will help me or not."

Abe smiled slyly.

"Ofcourse Miss Sage. Please tell me what you need again."


End file.
